The invention herein relates to a transparent and adjustable safety device and pushing tool, with a shoe member and a heel piece, made of a sturdy material such as "plexiglas", lexan, etc. for the protection of the user's hands, fingers, and extremities, as well as allowing the user to clearly see through, around, and under said device, while holding down, guiding, and pushing a work piece through or over cutting devices such as tablesaws, circular saws mounted to tables, routers, etc. Because of the minimal size of said safety device and pushing tool, it would allow for finer cuts to be made while at the same time putting the user's hands, fingers, and upper extremities in a much safer position, up and away from the cutting device as opposed to how previous or similar devices place the user's hands directly in front of or over the cutting device. The safety device and pushing tool is designed with a shoe member in such a way that it rides on top of the rip fence, or other straight edge used to guide the work piece in a straight forward line through or over the cutting device while still maintaining contact with the work piece until it clears the cutting device. By using the two vertical slots in the main member said safety device and pushing tool is also adjustable for various thicknesses of the work piece, and is also reversible for either a right hand or left handed user. The safety device and pushing tool also has an angled slot at the bottom of the front vertical slot of the main member for an adjustment that allows the user to be able to rotate the main member back and still place the shoe member flat on the rip fence, guide bar or other straight edge and be able to stand back and straight up more so and not to have to lean as far over the cutting device while extending his arm forward to push the work piece through the cutting device, thus reducing the potential for chips, saw dust, etc., or the work piece to kick back, hitting the user in the upper extremities.
Pusher device have been designed and developed commercially and privately where the user uses a wooden pusher or some other object to push a work piece by, through, or over a cutting device thus, trying to reduce the potential for injury. A problem with other pusher devices is that they are large, sometimes not of the proper material, or are designed to be used almost directly in front of, over, or in close proximity to the cutting device itself; thus, putting the user's hands and or other extremities at risk of injury should the pushing device or the work piece lurch forward or kick up away from the cutting device and the user be forced to or lose his balance and go forward, or should the user not realize or miscalculate the depth the cutter is going to make and have the cutter cut through the pushing device itself and come in contact with his extremities. Not only is there the potential for injury, but the costly replacement of the pushing tool.